


When Harry's Away

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [12]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Family, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Eggsy often watches Daisy for Michelle while she's at work, when he's not on a mission. Even when Harry's not home.





	When Harry's Away

**Author's Note:**

> For National Working Parents Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-working-parents-day-september-16/

The ring of the doorbell caused JB and Daisy to run to the entry hall, both inordinately excited. Eggsy laughed, following them and opening the door. 

“Hi Mum,” he said with a smile, “Dais, go get your stuff, yeah?”

Michelle smiled, stepping into the entry hall so Eggsy could close the door behind her. “Hello love, how was she today?”

“An angel as always,” Eggsy assured his mother. “Did you want to stay for dinner?”

“You should be resting Eggsy,” Michelle disagreed. 

“You know I can’t,” Eggsy countered, “Not with Harry being out of the country on his business.”

Michelle sighed as Daisy dashed back into the entry hall, JB at her heels and her backpack on her back. “Ready Mummy!”

“Say goodbye to Eggsy love,” Michelle smiled fondly at the little girl.

Daisy immediately turned to her older brother, wrapping her arms as far around Eggsy as they could go, pressing a kiss to his stomach as well. “Bye Eggsy, bye baby.”

Eggsy laughed, crouching down carefully and wrapping Daisy in a hug. “Bye flower, we’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Okay,” Daisy agreed cheerfully, returning to Michelle and taking her hand. “I’m hungry Mum.”

“Well let’s go home and get something to eat then,” Michelle said. “Try to take it easy Eggsy.”

“I’ll do my best Mum,” Eggsy answered, accepting the kiss on the cheek from his mother. “Same time tomorrow?”

“I’ll see you then,” Michelle said with a nod. “Goodnight love.”

“Night Mum.”

* * *

“When are you going to be home?” Eggsy asked on his and Harry’s nightly phone call.

“It will be at least another week love,” Harry sighed. “Things here are getting a bit messy.”

“Your missions always turn messy,” Eggsy groaned. “I thought being Arthur meant you could take easy missions.”

“Now where’s the fun in that?” Harry teased. “I’m sorry love. I promise this will be the last mission I take before my leave.”

“Cleared that with Merlin, have you?”

“Merlin wanted me to stay home from this one,” Harry admitted. “Thinks it’s too close.”

“He may not be wrong, I’ve been having Braxton-Hicks all day.”

“I can come home now if you need,” Harry offered, and Eggsy knew the offer to be genuine.

“Finish your mission Haz,” Eggsy declined. “They’re just Braxton.”

“If you’re sure,” Harry agreed, reluctantly. “I have a meeting with a contact in an hour, I have to go.”

“Call me tomorrow,” Eggsy ordered. “Alright?”

“Of course my dear boy,” Harry replied. “I’ll see you next week.”

“Next week,” Eggsy agreed. “I love you, Haz.”

“I love you too, Eggsy.”

* * *

“Eggsy?” Harry stood hesitantly in the door of Eggsy’s room.

Eggsy looked up with a fond smile. “Harry,” he reached out a hand to his husband. “Come meet your son.”

Harry entered the room, standing by the side of the bed. “I’m sorry I missed it,” he murmured. “I promised that I’d be here.”

“It’s not your fault,” Eggsy said immediately, “Sit, you’re a million miles away up there.”

Harry sat carefully on the side of the bed, one arm automatically going around Eggsy’s shoulders. “Have you finally decided on a name?”

“Lee Taylor,” Eggsy murmured. “For my Dad, and your sister. Do you want to hold him?”

Harry smiled, pressing a kiss to Eggsy’s temple before carefully taking the infant from Eggsy’s arms. “He’s perfect,” he murmured softly, running a finger over the infant’s cheek.

“And he’s all ours,” Eggsy agreed, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“I love you,” Harry said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of Eggsy’s head.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Kingsman, not beta'd
> 
> Also, these summaries and titles are getting weird to come up with, I may stop summaries and just leave what day it is


End file.
